Chapter 026: An Idol Joins?!
！？ |Row 2 title = Phonetic: |Row 2 info = Aidoru nyuubu!? |Row 3 title = Chapter: |Row 3 info = 026 |Row 4 title = Author: |Row 4 info = Akira Ito |Row 5 title = Published In: |Row 5 info = Kerokero Ace (JP) Volume 6 (JP/EN) |Row 6 title = Release Date: |Row 6 info = February 2013 (in Kerokero Ace) |Row 7 title = No. of Pages: |Row 7 info = 23 |Row 8 title = Previous Chapter: |Row 8 info = 025: High School Days |Row 9 title = Next Chapter: |Row 9 info = 027: Club Entry Exam!!}} An Idol Joins?! is the twenty-sixth chapter of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga, first published in Kerokero Ace magazine and later collected in Volume 6. This chapter was adapted into episode 28 of the Cardfight!! Vanguard V Series anime. __TOC__ Plot Kourin introduces herself to her new classmates, their teacher asking everyone to treat her respectfully. Aichi nervously recognizes her from the podium at the Asia Circuit, while Naoki dismisses her as "not his concern". After class, Kourin is instantly swamped by other students excited to meet an idol, while Naoki attempts to escape to a quieter place, crossing paths with Aichi again as he leaves. Aichi asks if Naoki is planning to escape to the rooftop, and again mentions that he is going to put up more flyers. As the two of them part ways, Naoki wonders why he's bothering talking to this guy, while Aichi seems confident that the encounter went well. Alone on the rooftop, Naoki recalls a childhood encounter with Aichi - seeing him being beaten up by a group of other kids, who recognized Naoki and asked him to join in. Deciding it wasn't his problem, Naoki left them be, and eventually both Aichi and the bullies transferred out of his school. Lost in his thoughts, Naoki falls asleep and misses class. After school, Aichi stands near the gates and attempts to hand out flyers with no success. Naoki, however, takes notice, and quietly follows him as he heads to Card Capital. Seeing him enter the store and be immediately surrounded by his friends, Naoki wonders at how popular Aichi is here. When Shin exits the store, Naoki stops him, asking what exactly is going on, and Shin enthusiastically announces Aichi as both the champion of the Asia Circuit and also a regular at his store. Naoki asks Shin to teach him Vanguard without telling Aichi, and the two of them sit down together in the alley next to the store. The next day, at school, Aichi continues to try and to hand out flyers. Kourin approaches him and takes one, asking him why the champion of the Asia Circuit is doing something like this. He explains his idea to introduce Vanguard to more people at Miyaji, and tells her he needs at least five people before the club will be officially accepted by the school. When he admits that, so far, he has no one besides himself, she declares that she will join him. Hearing that Kourin is participating, several other students also immediately express interest in joining, but she announces an entry requirement - anyone wishing to join will have to defeat either her or Aichi in a fight. Featured Units Royal Paladin *Wingal (club poster) *Blaster Blade (club poster) Kagero *Dragonic Overlord (club poster) Featured Cardfight(s) Category:Manga Category:Chapters